Detectors such as Everhart-Thornley detectors can be used to measure charged particles such as secondary electrons and scattered ions that leave a surface of a sample that is exposed to a charged particle beam. When a thin sample is exposed to a charged particle beam, at least some of the incident charged particles can be transmitted through the sample.